


Family Reunion

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, One Shot Kaneki - Freeform, Smut, hide's family reunion, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, os kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nagachika's hold an annual family reunion and Hide and Kaneki are forced to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to this thing,” Kaneki complained to his equally irritated boyfriend, having to hear Kaneki grumble on and on since they finally passed the city limits, heading toward a rural area that surrounds the large metropolis city, was frustrating him.

They were driving towards Hide’s grandparent’s house, located in a forested area that is highly segregated and closed off from the rest of the world. The Nagachika household has owned that piece of property for centuries, the land expanded for miles, with hundreds of yards of trees and dozens of animal species being the onlyliving things surrounding them for miles. The entire area could house the entirety Nagachika family that has existed for the last 100 years. Because it was so big, the family held their family reunion there; not only was it quiet, but the Nagachika’s were loud, and they wanted to be able to get loud and rowdy without disturbing any poor individual. As a courtesy to others, the Nagachika’s just decided to impose themselves on the Hide’s grandparents, which they did not mind since they don’t particularly enjoy leaving their quiet home.

 

Hide was planning on skipping this year’s reunion, wanting to spend his time with Kaneki Ken, his ghoul boyfriend. They have been dating for a while and have gotten quite serious, holding genuine and mutual feelings of love and affection. Though, Hide’s mother knew how far their relationship has developed and insisted that it was time for Kaneki to meet the entire family; Hide felt his heart drop to his stomach like an anchor, stopping him in his tracks. Hide was adamant about them staying in Tokyo and just going to the reunion the next year but his mother would not let up. She nagged and nagged Hide’s ear off until the week leading up to the reunion. His mother even dragged Kaneki into the conversation despite being on Hide’s side. In the end, they were both ‘convinced’ on going to this reunion. None of Hide’s family knew about Kaneki’s ghoulish nature and would not hesitate to call the CCG if his identity were to be revealed. Dread only caused Hide’s muscles to tense up into knots. He twisted and turned in his seat as Kaneki drove to their destination.

 

Kaneki felt horrible for stressing Hide out with more of his incessant whining, but he felt terror at the thought of being found out. He knew that if Hide’s family found out about him being a ghoul, he couldn’t kill anyone, not a single person; he couldn’t hurt the family of the man he loved with his entire souls and being. He felt horrible but he needed to let out his own worry too.

 

“Hide, if they find out-“

 

“They aren’t going to find out,” insistent as always. Hide was so sure that Kaneki would not be discovered, claiming that his family was not as bright and intuitive as he was. Kaneki only gripped the leather steering wheel harder. He wanted to trust Hide, but as a ghoul, he knew better than to have faith someone else’s words even if they did belong to Hide

 

The drive was a quiet one, Hide sleeping for most of the drive, his light snoring was the only music Kaneki heard for about 3 hours. Before leaving their apartment, Kaneki made sure to remember the directions so Hide wouldn’t have to stay awake with him the entirety of the trip. Along the way, Kaneki had the pleasure of not one but two beautiful views: the first one was Hide but the second was the beautiful lush greenery that is not commonly found in the cemented, grey city of Tokyo. Kaneki saw signs of life everywhere and he simply loved every last bit of it. It felt like Hide and he were the only two people to exist in that moment. It was simply so beautiful.

 

He looked over and gazed upon his sleeping beauty; his mouth slightly parted, eyelashes long and blond. He reached over, index finger curved, and traced and invisible line down Hide’s jaw, waking him up. The light touched tickle Hide’s face and woke himself up despite how groggy and tired he felt. He looked around confused, a line of drool drying on the corner of his mouth. He stretched, bones cracking loudly in the process. He looked over at his muscular boyfriend and beamed at him. Kaneki quirked an eyebrow, wondering what Hide was thinking about.

  
“What is that look for?” Kaneki asked hoping to humored.

 

“Just my boyfriend,” sending a wink in Kaneki’s direction, causing the ghoul’s heart to beat a little faster, pumping blood to every last corner of his body, especially an area of inconvenience. Kaneki blushed a bit and tried to maintain a cool head, with his eyes on the road.

 

“Stop.” He chuckled out. “You’re getting me all hot and bothered.” Kaneki confessed in hopes that Hide would not  simply tease him but give him road head instead. On cue, Hide reach over and palmed the growing bulged in Kaneki’s pants; success. They would soon reach the reunion and the thought of Hide sucking him off as they approached was enough to get Kaneki to cum. Kaneki waited for Hide to pull out his cock but he never did.

 

“Kaneki,” Hide’s honey dripped voice called to him, causing his dick to twitch, “pull over and fuck me.” Hide told him. Kaneki stopped the car abruptly, this was no problem since they were the only car for miles.

 

“What?” Kaneki wanting to make he heard right.

 

“Fuck me before we get to the reunion.” Hide was demanding, not very Hide-like to be honest. Kaneki was liking this side of Hide, deciding to push his buttons a bit further.

 

“What’s with the sudden demanding attitude?” Kaneki separating each word as he placed kisses on Hide’s vanilla scented neck. Hide moaned between every last one, desperate for Kaneki’s touch.

 

“We’re gonna be here for 3 days; I want to do this before we remain celibate for the next couple of days.” Hide stated bluntly. Hide just wanted to be fucked before he remained unfucked for an extended amount of time; Kaneki wasn’t going to fight or argue.

 

Kaneki decided to go and park in an area where they wouldn’t be easily seen, not wanting to accidentally be discovered by a family member and ruin any first impression of Kaneki. They drove for a few minutes before Kaneki went off rode and parked in an area where they were mostly surrounded by trees.

 

As soon as Kaneki turned off the car, Hide threw himself at him and began to pepper each other with kisses. Their hands ravished each other’s body. It was difficult to get any more intimate when the gear was in between them, and the car felt like it was compacting them, so Kaneki did the reasonable thing and got out of the car. He went around and pulled Hide out of his seat and carried him, laying him on the hood of the car.

 

Kaneki had to avoid marking Hide in any area that his family could see, so he was going to make sure he focused on more intimate areas. Hide was just as impatient as Kaneki and quickly kicked off his pants, leaving his boxers as the only barrier between Kaneki’s mouth and Hide’s weeping cock. Kaneki could already see the stain Hide was creating on his underwear; Kaneki had to fix that up and took it upon himself to clean Hide up a bit. He grabbed the hem of Hide’s underwear and pulled down in which Hide’s cock sprung up, bobbing and calling out to Kaneki to take him into his mouth; Kaneki obliged to the imaginary command. He dived on Hide’s hard cock with any hesitation, the leaky head hitting the back of Kaneki’s throat. A loud hummed vibrated in Kaneki’s throat causing Hide to feel every last bit of vibration through the most sensitive muscle on his body. Hide back arched like a bow, letting out a loud cry that must have carried through the mountains. So much for not being found out. Kaneki continued to take Hide, each time Hide’s cock being completely consumed by the ghoul. Hide could already feel the built up pressure but Kaneki tore himself away before Hide could relieve himself.

 

“You’re such an asshole,” Hide panted, cock fully exposed, red and weepy with precum, drip, drip, dripping onto Hide’s lower stomach; it was truly a nice sight for Kaneki.

 

“I want to feel good too,” Kaneki said as pressed a finger on Hide’s puckered hole. Hide gasped slightly at the touch. Pushing further, Kaneki began to finger Hide, stretching him a bit to prepare him for Kaneki’s treat. In the meantime, Kaneki and Hide made out furiously as Kaneki opened up Hide’s tight asshole further and further.

 

It was amazing to Kaneki how much he loved this human in front of him, fully exposed. He was feared and seen as a deranged ghoul that has murdered countless people, and somehow, this human had won over his heart. He had no problem lowering his guard and letting Hide use his body for whatever need. This willingness of vulnerability was not seen in the ghoul world, only serving to show just how far the blond and planted his influence in Kaneki’s once hollow heart. The thought of this human belonging to him and being able to see him at his most vulnerable, made Kaneki’s harder and filled him with lust. When he felt Hide was ready, he put Hide’s legs on his shoulder and easily slid into Hide’s wet asshole. Kaneki’s favorite pastime was watching his cock going fully into Hide, his ass greedily devouring him to the hilt. He waited a bit for Hide to adjust to him before he started moving. Already, Hide breathing was strained, not even 10 minutes into their lovemaking. Their bodies never separating, always as one. Hide entire body always turned pink whenever they had sex and Kaneki loved it; he would have to take picture one day.

 

Kaneki moved to push himself further and deeper into Hide, pushing his lover’s legs to Hide’s own chest; Hide whined at the sudden changed.

"Hold your legs for me, baby. Daddy wants to make you feel even better," blowing hot air as he whispered into Hide's ear. Hide was much more flexible than he and being able to bend him in these positions felt so hot and it let Kaneki hit just the right spot to make Hide scream, and he got a better look at his boyfriend.  With this position, Kaneki was now face to face with Hide’s pink, sweaty one. He looked at him, Hide’s eyebrows knitting together and kissed the creasing folds of his brow. Eyes shut and mouth agape, Hide unregulated breathing and whining and huffing was both a visual and audible show.

 

“You doing okay, baby?” Kaneki whispered to Hide, only making Hide whimper an unintelligible word; tears were finding themselves at the corners of Hide's eyes, quickly running down his cheeks. Kaneki knew how Hide got with pet names like that and he loved seeing him crumble when he using them. “Don’t worry, Daddy is here. Daddy is going to make you feel so, so good.” Kaneki continue his onslaught of dirty talk, thrusting once and stopping for a bit and then continued.

 

“Daddy~” Hide wailed. He was getting into it too; he’s going to cum soon.

 

“Daddy is here.” Kissing Hide’s sweaty forehead. Once the dirty talk happened, there was no stopping Hide. “Is my baby boy feeling good? I want my baby boy to feel good and fucked.”

 

"It feels so good, Daddy~"

 

Grabbing Hide’s cock caused its owner to throw his head back, hitting it on the hood. His neck was unprotected and invited Kaneki to nip at it. He didn’t want Hide marked but his neck was calling out to him. He pumped Hide's cock, sending waves of pleasure throughout the human's body; so much stimulation was going to cause Hide to pass out.

 

“Gonna cum. Gonna cum, Daddy!” Hide yelled louder and louder, pushing and thrusting his hips so Kaneki’s cock can plunge further into him, to hit his prostate. Kaneki lifted Hide from the hood and made Hide wrap his legs around his waist so he could ram himself into Hide. Wet, sticky skins slapped together when Hide bounced off Kaneki. Hide cried that he was about to cum, pulling Kaneki’s hair and hugging him tighter, whole body convulsing as he prepared to orgasm.

 

“It’s okay, baby. Cum for Daddy.” And with those words, Hide released his seed all over himself and Kaneki. Hide’s body became limp at once, Kaneki’s strong arms holding him up until Kaneki orgasmed himself. He filled Hide up with is cum and gently placed him on the hood of the car, cum dripping down his leg and more cum drizzling out slowly from his hole. It was a pretty sight the Kaneki made sure to photograph into his memory.

 

They held each other’s hand and gave the other soft appreciative kisses; they were sweet like honey and tasted like spring. Kaneki wasn’t sure what it meant when something was “sweet” but he knew this was probably what it tasted like; if it was. humans were so lucky. All the stress suddenly vanished from before, they were going to figure it all out and things were going to be all right.

* * *

Before the headed back onto the main road, Hide had to clean up since he received most of the damaged. Kaneki only changed his clothing but Hide had to resort to using water bottles to clean up the left over cum that was lodged inside him. Kaneki watched, eyeing Hide as semen drizzled down his lover’s thighs. Hide reach a finger deep inside him to let Kaneki’s semen dripped out of him, a large puddle forming at his feet. Hide felt disgusting and embarrassed.

 

“Quit looking, perv,” Hide growled, annoyed at Kaneki’s watchful eye.

 

“Who are you calling a perv?” Kaneki smirked. “Aren’t you the one who gets off from the whole Daddy kink?” Kaneki snickered. 

 

“Last time I checked, you seemed to enjoy it too,” Hide huffed, cheeks already expanding. Kaneki swore Hide looked like a pissed off bird, feathers always in a ruffle.

“Alright, alright. I’ll back off,” and let Hide clean up in peace.

* * *

They were finally back on the road, and in no time, reached the Nagachika reunion. Kaneki could see members of Hide’s family outside talking and laughing and kids running around. He was not used to this at all. Kaneki did not have a family, most ghouls tend to have 1 or 2 family members that live but large ghouls family are a myth, many being killed by the CCG before they get too big. Seeing so many people that share the same blood was a phenomenon that Kaneki could not comprehend. He felt Hide place a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile that he could only return.

“You’ll be fine. I’m here with you,” taking the ghoul’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “Trust me.” Nodding only just before giving one another a supportive kiss.

* * *

“Well if it isn’t little Hide!”

 

All within seconds, Hide was surrounded by dozens of women of different ages. They would take his face into their hands and place sloppy kisses onto his cheeks. Pinches were done and hair ruffling. Kaneki awkwardly stands in the background as Hide gets lathered in attention, feeling just a little jealous. It wasn’t too long before they took notice of Kaneki.

 

“Oh! Who is this handsome beefcake of a man? A friend?” A girl closer to Hide’s age mused, there was a hint of flirtation in her tone.

 

“You wish, Chiyoko!” Hide’s tone was flat and direct. “He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend? I didn’t know you were gay…” Chiyoko snorted. Hide was not the only one annoyed but so was Kaneki. He had to remind himself that he couldn’t eat any of Hide’s relatives.

 

“Don’t be rude, Chi…” A tall, brown haired man with classes and a goatee approached them. He held himself proudly and had an elegance to his person.

 

“Sorry dad…” Chiyoko apologized, sorrier on being caught rather on being rude. Chiyoko chose not to stay and ran off somewhere to cause more problems for other members of the family.

 

“I’m sorry about my daughter. She can be a bit insensitive but she is a good person.” Chiyoko’s father said in her defense. “My name is Shintarou, and you are?”

 

“Ah. I’m Kaneki Ken. I’m Hideyoshi’s boyfriend.” Kaneki introduced himself as he bowed formally. This action surprised Shintarou greatly and caused him to burst into a hearty laugh.

 

“Looks like Hi-chan got himself a respectable young man,” slapping Kaneki on the shoulder. “Keep that up and you’ll become the favorite in this family.” Shintarou laughed himself silly until he excused himself as his wife was calling him.

“What was that about?” Kaneki asked Hide.

 

“You’re polite,” Hide laughed himself. “That’s not something that sticks with this family. So if you keep it up, grammy might like you and give us this property.”

“I see…” Kaneki muttered. “Oh, and Hi-chan?” Kaneki smirked at Hide.

 

“Shut up! It’s a nickname from when I was a kid!” Hide retorted; an image of a pissed off bird appeared in Kaneki’s mind.

 

As the day went on, Hide and Kaneki would continuously be stopped and questioned. Questions about Kaneki, his job, his hobbies, his savings, his income, his influence, and other inappropriate questions of the sort. Hide was quite sick of it, having to come to Kaneki’s rescue. Only a few people would respect their privacy and Kaneki grew to like them the most. His favorite was one of Hide’s cousins who was deaf. She was a sweet person and congratulated them on their relationship. They had a bit of trouble understanding one another but got used to it in no time. They sat together, learning to sign until Haru, that was her name, had to go help her mother with something.

 

It was such a surreal experience to Kaneki, to be surrounded by so many family members, and despite them not completely liking each other, there was no desire to shed blood.

 

Before dinner time rolled around, Hide and Kaneki lay down a blanket and laid down on it. Hide was on Kaneki’s chest as they spoke about silly mundane things. Hide would pepper Kaneki’s jaw with kisses and Kaneki would run his fingers through Hide’s golden locks until they were interrupted.

 

“HIDE~~” Hide’s mother called out to him, practically singing it out. “Come help me with something!”

 

With a sigh of annoyance, Hide got up, not before kissing Kaneki one more time, and went over to wherever his mom was. Kaneki watched as he left and decided to go and talk to Hide’s family members.

 

He eventually found himself in a circle with a group of middle aged men and a beer in one hand. They asked him questions that he was not expecting. They were all questions pertaining to his physique, completely different invasive questions. They wondered how Kaneki could be as muscular as he is, where his secrets lie. Kaneki was not sure what he could tell him. He was a ghoul and being in shape was a must. He couldn’t just say “be hunted down for the majority of your life by people bent on ending your life and you’ll be as muscular as me,” so he came up with a bunch of guesses on the equivalent on building muscle. The men laughed amongst each other and goofed around with Kaneki. It wasn’t until one asked why Kaneki isn’t drinking that Kaneki heart almost stopped, unsure on how to answer.

 

“HEY!” The men’s attention turned to the voice. “Ken isn’t allowed to drink alcohol! I better not find out you guys are making him!” Hide yelled, saving Kaneki from his relatives. He’s going to have to reward him somehow for that.

 

“Oh man. Sorry about that,” one man looked at Kaneki with pity. “Already whipped and not even married. It gets worse…I’m gonna offer some advice. Get out while you can!”

 

“Don’t listen to him, Kaneki. He’s full of shit.” They all laughed and joked, along with Kaneki.

 

“So, how are things working out with you and Hide?” One of them asked, all laughter subsided as the waiting for an answer. They weren’t hostile but he could tell that they wanted a genuine answer.

 

“I don’t really know how to answer this besides saying that I love Hide more than I value my own life. I would throw everything away fro him. So if you’re worried whether I’m serious about this, I really am.” Kaneki assured him that their relationship was anything but a game and he could tell they were relieved as well.

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” words holding truth. “But, Hide will be sad if he heard that you value him above your life. As romantic as that is, you have to take his feelings into account as well. Value Hide’s life but also value your own.” It was Shintarou that spoke. Kaneki felt his heart move and could only nod, speaking was sure to make him cry.

* * *

Hide watched as Kaneki laughed with his uncles and cousins. Hide couldn’t help but feel his heart soar when he saw Kaneki happy. Even when it seemed the mood changed, he could tell from Kaneki’s expressions that things were fine.

 

“You’re so in love.” Hide’s mom quipped, “so, so in love.”

 

“I hear wedding bells~”

 

“New family members~”

 

Hide’s aunt gushed over Hide and his obvious love struck feelings towards his boyfriend. Hide couldn’t help but blush; but there was no reason in denying he was in love with Kaneki. Marriage and kids were things that did cross his mind. Hide wanted to have a family with this man.

 

“So,” his aunt, Satsuki started.

 

“So…?” Hide repeated

 

“So how is the sex?”

 

Hide entire body felt hot and sweaty. He knew they would eventually ask but his mom was here and giving him a dead stare. She must know they’ve already had sex so why is she looking at him like that.

 

“He has a fucking amazing body. He must be wild!”

 

“Is his penis big?”

 

“Does he ever bottom?”

He couldn’t believe what his aunts were asking him. He wanted to go and join Kaneki but his aunts wouldn’t let him escape. He was left hearing details of this family member’s sex lives. He wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. If only he was like Haru, who gave him a “hang in there” look before running off.

* * *

Dinner time has finally rolled around and it was something they have both dread since arriving, and it was the one thing that was keeping them from wanting to come. The whole family gathered in one room, sitting on the floor and arranged in a particular order. Kaneki and Hide had the luck of being seated at the same table as Hide’s grandmother. It was the first time Kaneki had a look at her, seeing as she was never around when they arrived or before dinner started. She had these elegant features, she looked so refined and intelligent. Kaneki swore that Hide got his features from her. Hide lightly slapped Kaneki’s thigh to sign that he shouldn’t stare.

 

Within minutes, meals were brought in and placed on the table. Everyone was reaching and fighting for food off the catering plates; Kaneki only sat there, waiting for everyone to calm down. He wasn’t the only one but so was Hide and Grandmother. It wasn’t until everyone had their food that they filled their own plates up with food. Kaneki saw Hide takes several bites from his chopsticks and Kaneki only stared at his. He couldn’t muster up the courage to eat; he was a coward and wouldn rather face the CCG than to eat this food. But Kaneki had not eaten or drank anything all day, they were sure to figure it out. Hide said they weren’t as bright as him but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out why Kaneki hasn’t been eating. Prepping himself, Kaneki took a deep breath and was about to take a bit for his, Hide’s, and their relationship’s sake.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to excuse myself…” Hide spoke up, holding his stomach. Kaneki looked at him with confusion.

 

“Are you alright, Hi-chan?” His mother rubbed his back.

 

“I’m not feeling well. I think I’m going to bed…” Hide got up and wobbled to his room.

 

“Poor, Hi-chan…” Someone whispered. Kaneki watched as his boyfriend went to their room and got up to follow.

 

“Kaneki-kun, you haven’t finished your dinner!” Someone, who Kaneki could not remember the name to, pointed out.

 

“I’m sorry but I want to make sure Hide is alright.”

 

“Aww! Look how worried he is!” One of Hide’s cousin’s gushed. “Why aren’t you like that anymore?” Asking her husband.

 

“Kaneki-kun, take your food with you, so you can eat at least.” 

 

Kaneki nodded and excused himself appropriately. Kaneki walked into their room to find Hide, completely fine, waiting for him.

 

“Thanks for that,” kissing Hide as a thank you. Hide had faked being ill to get Kaneki out of there.

 

“I’m glad I could help,” proceeding to eat the food off Kaneki’s plate; he was definitely not going to kiss him until he washed his mouth.

* * *

It was passed midnight when Kaneki woke up to take a piss to relieve himself. He wandered before he was able to find a bathroom to use; if he didn’t, he would have to use the forest. He wanted to attempt to be civil first though. As he walked back to his room, he noticed Hide’s grandmother sitting and looking up at the night sky. She had the same look of concentration that Hide always held when no one was looking; it made her look so young. He then found themselves meeting eye to eye. Kaneki panicked a bit.

 

“Good evening, Kaneki-kun.” This was the first time he’s heard her speak too, and directly to him too.

 

“Please, sit with me.” Kaneki had no way of being able to refuse her. Based off observation alone, Kaneki knew she was highly respected, so he sat.

 

“T-thank you for allowing me to attend your family reunion.” Kaneki thanked her properly like he should have done to everyone. When he thank her, he noticed her staring intently at him like she was reading him. He felt awkward and shifted in his seat. It wasn’t long before she looked pleased.

 

“As expected of my little Hide. He picked himself a good man,” commenting to herself more than it was directed to Kaneki. “Though he certainly chose an interesting one.”

 

“I-I’m sorry?”

 

“Hide could eat a bottle of glue and still feel fine enough to make room for food.”

 

Kaneki had no idea what she was talking about or maybe he did but didn’t want to know what she was insinuating.

 

“You didn’t eat the entire time you were here.”

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Kaneki just took a piss and now he felt like he was going to shit himself. He has to kill her or self him and Hide, they will, they will…But this was his grandmother. What the fuck was he going to do?

 

“That’s fine though, sometimes people taste in food is different from our own,” she was not staring at him but at the night sky. “We all want to live in this world with the little happiness we can get. And from what I’ve seen, Hide has found that happiness in you and it seems you found your happiness in him.” She got up with just minor difficulty and began to talk to her room, leaving Kaneki dumbfounded.

 

“Please take good care of Hide. He has faith in you and so will I. After all, his intuitiveness, he did get that from me. Welcome to the family,” but not before flashing him an identical grin he had grown to love when it adorned a certain blond.

 

Kaneki doesn’t remember how he got to his room but he eventually found himself in the arms of the man he loved. Hide shifted a bit and asked, half asleep, “something wrong?” and with tears spilling over, Kaneki responds, “Thank you for bring me.”


End file.
